1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door or a plurality of doors with a safety emergency open button, in which door or doors inserts can be inserted.
2. Background Information
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,643 describes a door with a lock. FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,643 shows a locking system or control system of the prior art installed in a door lock as used in a hotel. The door lock is installed on a door. It comprises, in general, a conventional mortise lock installed in the door, an outside doorknob, an inside doorknob, and a lock control system. An external lock plate and internal lock plate are secured about the lock. The lock is provided with a locking means in the form of a conventional retractable latch which is operable by the doorknob shaft which may be actuated directly by the inside doorknob or may be operated through the lock control system by the outside doorknob. The lock also includes a deadbolt which is actuable by a deadbolt handle on the inside of the door through the dead bolt shaft. Also, as provided in the conventional lock, the dead bolt is retracted concurrently with the retraction of the bolt by actuation of the inside or outside doorknob.
Such security terminals are used in the form of a compact device that can be installed in emergency exits in environments where access is monitored.
One example of a similar known security terminal is the one that is marketed under the name DORMA TL-40. In a stationary housing installed in the vicinity of a barrier, there is a profile cylinder as defined in DIN 18 252. The housing is attached to a base that is firmly anchored on the wall. An emergency open button is provided with a shatterproof protective cover made of plastic to prevent an unintentional actuation.
An authorized person inserts his or her key into the profile cylinder lock, whereby the xe2x80x9cunsecuredxe2x80x9d operating condition is initiated and the barrier can be opened. Following a specifiable period of time, the security terminal is automatically reset to the xe2x80x9csecuredxe2x80x9d operating status. In the event of an emergency, the protective cover can be broken by a strong blow, which simultaneously with breaking the protective cover presses the emergency open button, and the barrier can be opened without resistance, although an alarm is simultaneously tripped.
In large structures, it is frequently necessary to monitor authorized access on many doors or barriers. In the known security door terminals as described above, this monitoring is performed by means of the safety emergency open button, whereby authorized access always requires the insertion of the key.
The installation and interconnection of different systems with one another requires special adaptations and increases the amount of labor required.
On the other hand, however, the use of security door terminals with safety emergency open buttons is essential, because even in secure areas, the existence of safe escape routes must be essentially guaranteed.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 40 17 934 describes a device for the wireless polling of information from a response station, in which the response station is provided with the necessary energy by the wireless polling signal from a polling station. The data transmission is capacitive, whereby the energy can be transmitted by capacitance or inductance.
There is a need for a security door terminal that can be used universally in all areas of a secure building where different individual requirements must be met.
The object of the present invention is to create a security terminal with an emergency open button, which terminal can be used throughout the building for all sorts of applications, regardless of the access level, and which represents an improvement over successful known devices.
The object of the present invention can be accomplished by a door terminal with a housing that is mounted on a mounting base, a profile cylinder insert inside the housing, and a safety emergency open button which is covered by a protective cover, whereby the emergency open button is in communication with a switching module for the release of a locking device, and whereby there is an electronic circuit, the wiring of which is laid out so that various interchangeable modular inserts to control access authorization can be inserted in the housing by means of plug-in connectors.
A device of the type claimed by the present invention reduces both the numbers of parts that must be kept in inventory by the manufacturer or the supplier, as well as the time, cost and complexity of installation in the building in question. The security door terminals also have a uniform external appearance. All of the wiring in the building in question can be realized in the form of standard wiring, which means that there is no need for special adaptations to the building on account of the requirement for functionally different access systems.
On the basis of the organization of the desired access levels in the context of the access philosophy, the devices can be used in modular fashion or individually, whereby the installation of the installation base remains identical on all the doors. In particular, the modification work that has to be performed during the restructuring measures can also include a reorganization of the locally based access authorizations. Such an expense is significantly reduced by the invention, because if a modification is required, all that is necessary is to change the insert. The housing and the wiring are affected not at all, because the individual modular inserts are provided with corresponding plug-in connectors which make possible an immediate modification of a base terminal.
The invention can be used particularly easily to create a security access control system in which, for example, an existing profile cylinder insert is replaced by a round cylinder insert or key reader for a mechanical key in connection with an electronic code lock or a keypad with-an electronic code lock, or a contactless access control system, e.g. one that employs the transponder principle. All the inserts can have the same or similar dimensions, so that the base unit of the terminal remains unchanged.
A log can also be kept of all the door movements of the doors for which access is to be controlled, on the basis of the user""s user identification.
The present invention relates to a security barrier terminal with a safety emergency open button, in which modular interchangeable inserts can be inserted in a base module by means of plug-in connectors.
The above discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying figures. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventions,xe2x80x9d that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinvention.xe2x80x9d By stating xe2x80x9cinvention,xe2x80x9d the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.